Príncipe dos Mares
by Gabs Malfoy
Summary: Ninguém sabe Que o Príncipe dos mares me levou. Nos seus sonhos de aquamores. E fugimos; Atlânticos amores de um verão. E, nos cantam as sereias. Vem pra mim, só pra mim...


_Foi escrita em 2008, uma SongFic da musica Príncipe dos mares de Sandy&Junior, batada por _**_Thayaná Navarro_**_._

_Espero que gostem .xD_

**Príncipe dos Mares**

_Saio em cada entardecer_

_Na esperança de te ver_

Correndo na areia dessa praiaOutra vez estou aqui, esperando, para ver a mais bela visão que um humano já presenciou.Os cabelos negros, como a noite sem estrelas, longos até os pés; olhos escarlates com comas do mais puro ônix, o corpo bem formado de sua palidez exuberante, que reflete os tons do crepúsculo, os pés descalços, o rosto de um anjo. A calça negra colocava em evidência a palidez de sua pele, assim o vi pela primeira vez, correndo pela praia, um Adônis.

_Ouço a musica no ar _

_Gaivotas par em par _

_Mas você nem olha, você malha _

_E quanta, e quanta água_

Sento-me na areia, ansiosa para vê-lo. E novamente ele passa, meus olhos o acompanham, mas ele não me olha, continua correndo. Noto pela primeira vez que as ondas acalmam-se quando ele passa, como se o reverenciassem, as aves marinhas o seguem o agraciado com seu esplendoroso canto.

_Imagino_

_A gente de mãos dadas e você_

_Sussurrando em meu ouvido_

Vem pra mim, só pra mimQuando olho fixamente em seus olhos, imagens de nós dois andando pela praia de mãos dadas ao entardecer. As ondas lavando nossos pés, minha pele tão pálida quanto à dele, os cabelos longos e rosa quase se arrastando na areia branca, os olhos verdes como esmeraldas: brilhantes e cativantes. Sussurrado em meu ouvido "Vem pra mim, só pra mim".

Acordei de meu devaneio. Ele estava parado em minha frente, olhando em meus olhos, de dentro do mar. Os olhos fascinantes, as comas girando na Íris, o sorriso mostrando os dentes pontiagudos, e brancos como a espuma do mar.

Em minha cabeça ouço "Vem pra mim, só pra mim", só então percebo, pelo gesto que ele faz com o indicador, em minha direção, que está de fato chamando-me. Levanto-me e vou a sua direção, a cada passo que eu dava, o sorriso dele aumentava. Quando parei em sua frente, ele colocou suas mãos em meu rosto delineando meus lábios, senti seu hálito frio em minha face, seus lábios frios tocando minha fronte e então com a brisa do mar, ele se afasta.

_No horizonte, os barcos vão_

_Vai também meu coração_

_Levando o segredo e o meu desejo_

_Eu procuro teu olhar_

Eu queria te beijar

_Mas a timidez guardou meu beijo_

E quanta, e quanta água

Olho-o afastar-se de mim em direção ao mar aberto, levando meu coração, minha alma e meu desejo, e principalmente o segredo que o cerca.

Procuro em seus olhos, o brilho dos meus, mas ele não esta mais lá, sumiu na imensidão azul. Deixando-me novamente só, apenas com sua lembrança, e o meu beijo que foi guardado pela águas.

_Toda noite_

Eu vejo do meu quarto

_Você vir me chamando, docemente_

_Vem pra mim, só pra mim_

Estou no meu quarto, sentada no parapeito da janela, olhando o reflexo da lua no mar; quando o vejo, surgido em meio ao reflexo da lua. A pele exuberante com um brilho encantador e hipnotizante. Ouço a brisa suave, a voz profunda e melodiosa, chamando-me para o mar.

_Ninguém sabe _

_Que o Príncipe dos mares me levou _

_Nos seus sonhos de aquamores _

_E fugimos; Atlânticos amores de um verão_

_E, nos cantam as sereias _

_Vem pra mim, só pra mim_

Desci ate a praia, ao encontro dele. O vestido negro esvoaçando ao sabor do vento. Coloquei meus pés na água, ele veio em minha direção, pegou meu rosto firmemente em suas mãos e beijou meus lábios. Entrelaçou nossas mãos e foi rumo ao mar prateado, de onde surgiram rostos tão belos quanto o dele.

― Você é minha. Minha princesa e futura rainha dos mares.

Os seres que estavam na água, entoando cantos líricos, com suas belas vozes; um brilho intenso me envolveu, meus cabelos esvoaçaram, o mar se agitou, furioso, chocante, eletrizante, fascinante.

― Confie em mim, minha princesa.

Fechei os olhos, senti o veto batendo em meu rosto, meu corpo lentamente

Imergindo, minha temperatura baixando, os sons tornando-se mais genuínos, a atração pela água aumentando, a visão clareando-se. Quando submergimos em ato abrupto a luz se esvaiu, fui para os braços dele. Quando voltei a enxergar, em minha frente, estendiam-se léguas e mais léguas de uma vastidão de algas marinhas formando a mais bela paisagem que já vi. Fomos rumo à vastidão, indo rumo à eternidade, com a razão da minha existência a partir de agora.

Nunca mais ouviriam falar de Haruno Sakura, pois me apaixonei por Uchiha Itachi!

_**Príncipe dos Mares...**_


End file.
